


exile

by tvobsessed96



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Love Triangles, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvobsessed96/pseuds/tvobsessed96
Summary: Max has moved to the sixth floor. What happens when he and Zoey talk for the first time after their huge fight? A little missing scene that takes place between episodes 10 and 11.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	exile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! Like a lot of people, I spent my weekend obsessing over Taylor Swift's new album. After listening to "exile" a few times, the idea for this fic popped into my head. It wouldn't get out of my head, so here it is. I hope you enjoy! Since the song is a duet, I tried my best to make it clear who's singing what. But just for added clarity, I'll provide a key at the bottom of the page. If it's too hard to read, please let me know so I can make some edits! The characters belong to Austin Winsberg, of course. The song belongs to Taylor Swift and Bon Iver. I highly suggest listening to it either before or after reading this.

“Zoey, can I see you for a minute?” Joan calls from her office doorway.

Zoey tries her best to swallow her dread as she makes her way to her boss’s office. Their relationship has certainly improved considerably over the past few months. Zoey might even venture to call them friends. Still, getting called into the boss’s office was never a good thing, especially now that they were caught in a bake-off over The Chirp. Zoey tentatively steps into the office, feeling both nervous and impatient to find out what Joan has to say.

“I need you to go to the sixth floor. Ava has a file for me, and we’re both too busy to meet up right now,” Joan explains, not even looking up from her computer.

“Go to the sixth floor…right now?” Zoey asks, her eyes wide.

“Yes, now!” Joan snaps. “What did you think I meant? Next month? Take my key card and get to it.” She holds the shiny black card over her head. Zoey takes it, then shuffles silently out of the office. 

Zoey’s feet carry her to the elevator all too quickly. As she pushes the button, she desperately wishes she could think of some excuse not to do this. Up until recently, Zoey wouldn’t have had much of a problem making a trip up to SPRQ Point’s sixth floor. Sure, Ava could be a little intense sometimes, but it was hardly much different than dealing with Joan. She could handle it. That was, until Max had taken that new management position. It felt strange to be so apprehensive about seeing someone she considered her best friend. Although, could she even call him that anymore? Their relationship had been rocky at best ever since Zoey had revealed her powers to him, and they’d barely said two words to each other since their huge fight shortly after Max moved to the sixth floor. Certainly, neither of them had offered anything by way of apology. Should she try to talk to him? Would he even want to see her?

Zoey ran out of time for contemplation as the short elevator ride came to an end and the doors opened. The atmosphere on the sixth floor is certainly different than it was down on the fourth. Luckily, the coders are all laser-focused on their work, and don’t pay much attention to the fact that their competition has just entered the room. Zoey’s eyes are drawn to the very large, very fancy taco bar on one side of the room. More importantly, to the person sitting alone at one of the counters, struggling to close his overflowing corn tortilla. She could easily just take care of her business and leave. He wouldn’t even know she was here. Still, Zoey looks back and forth between Ava’s office and Max, unsure what to do. After another brief moment of indecision, Zoey makes her choice. She has to talk to Max.

“How’s the taco?” Zoey inquires once she reaches the counter.

Max pauses mid-bite and turns to face her, scowling slightly when he sees who’s interrupted his meal. “What are you doing here?” he asks.

“Joan asked me to get a file from Ava,” Zoey explains.

“Why couldn’t someone else do it? Aren’t these kinds of errands beneath you now, anyway?”

“Max…” Zoey starts to say, barely above a whisper.

“And why are you even talking to me? I thought I was a selfish jerk who didn’t deserve this promotion?”

“Max, about the other day…”

“I’m really not in the mood to talk about it right now, Zoey,” Max scoffs.

The music starts before Zoey has a chance to respond. The mournful piano tells her that this is going to be a very significant heart song. Max is looking at her so intensely now that it’s almost scary.

_I can see you standing, honey_

_With his arms around your body_

_Laughing but the joke’s not funny at all_

So, he’s jealous of her close relationship with Simon, and probably still upset that she’d sung heart songs to both of them on the same day. Real mature, Max. Shouldn’t they be past this by now? He gets up from his seat and takes a few steps closer to her before continuing.

_And it took you five whole minutes_

_To pack us up and leave me with it_

_Holding all this love out here in the hall_

Okay, that wasn’t entirely fair. It had been Max’s choice to come to the sixth floor, not hers. Sure, she could’ve asked him to stay. She could have made him feel like someone on the fourth floor wanted him there. But what kind of friend would she be if she held him back to keep him close to her? Not the kind of friend she wanted to be, that’s for sure.

_I think I’ve seen this film before_

_And I didn’t like the ending_

_You’re not my homeland anymore_

_So, what am I defending now?_

_You were my town_

_Now I’m in exile, seeing you out_

_I think I’ve seen this film before._

That part hits Zoey like a ton of bricks. Is Max really that done with her? He turns away from her as he finishes the last lyric, his arms crossed. Some of the other coders begin to hum along to the melody, not moving from their desks. When Max doesn’t continue right away, Zoey briefly wonders if the song is already ending. That’s when she feels it. The urge to sing. What’s happening? Is she glitching again? Is singing her own heart songs going to be a regular thing now? If so, she hopes nobody else can hear her this time.

**_I can see you staring, honey_ **

**_Like he’s just your understudy_ **

**_Like you’d get your knuckles bloody for me_ **

Zoey gently places her hand on Max’s arm as she sings, and he turns around to face her again.

**_Second, third, and hundredth chances_ **

**_Balancing on breaking branches_ **

**_Those eyes add insult to injury_ **

Zoey is fully losing herself in the song now. She begins to pace, gesturing as the emotions overtake her.

**_I think I’ve seen this film before_ **

**_And I didn’t like the ending_ **

**_I’m not your problem anymore_ **

**_So, who am I offending now?_ **

**_You were my crown_ **

**_Now I’m in exile, seeing you out_ **

**_I think I’ve seen this film before_ **

**_So, I’m leaving out the side door_ **

Zoey starts to walk away from Max, but pauses when he resumes singing.

_So step right out_

_There is no amount_

_Of crying I can do for you_

Max walks around so that he’s standing in front of Zoey again, frustration and disappointment evident on his face.

_All this time_

_We always walked a very thin line_

_You didn’t even hear me out_

That’s partially true, Zoey supposes. But it’s not as if he was really listening to her, either. Zoey sings back her response.

**_Didn’t even hear me out_ **

Just as Zoey offers her retort, Max levels another accusation.

_You never gave a warning sign_

No warning sign? What was she supposed to do? Sign some kind of contract when they first met stating whether she’d agree to an eventual romantic relationship? Zoey counters him again.

**_I gave so many signs_ **

_All this time_

Max repeats the earlier lyric. The two of them begin circling each other, like wrestlers gearing up for a bout. They trade off lines as the song continues.

_I never learned to read your mind_

**_Never learned to read my mind_ **

_I couldn’t turn things around_

**_You never turned things around_ **

_‘Cause you never gave a warning sign_

**_I gave so many signs_ **

They twirl occasionally as the walk circles around each other. Gradually, they come to a stop and stand back to back. They begin harmonizing together.

_So many signs_

_So many signs_

**_You didn’t even see the signs_ **

Zoey sings that line alone. They remain back to back as they return to the chorus, both in obvious agony over the rift in their relationship.

_I think I’ve seen this film before_

_And I didn’t like the ending_

_You’re not my homeland anymore_

_So, what am I defending now?_

_You were my town_

_Now I’m in exile, seeing you out_

**_I think I’ve seen this film before_ **

**_So, I’m leaving out the side door_ **

Zoey once again tries to leave, but Max grabs her arm.

_So step right out_

_There is no amount_

_Of crying I can do for you_

_All this time_

_We always walked a very thin line_

_You didn’t even hear me out_

**_Didn’t even hear me out_ **

_You never gave a warning sign_

**_I gave so many signs_ **

_All this time_

_I never learned to read your mind_

**_Never learned to read my mind_ **

_I couldn’t turn things around_

**_You never turned things around_ **

_‘Cause you never gave a warning sign_

**_I gave so many signs_ **

_All this time_

**_So many signs_ **

_I never learned to read your mind_

**_So many signs_ **

_I couldn’t turn things around_

_‘Cause you never gave a warning sign_

_You never gave a warning sign_

Zoey imagines that if other people could see them, they’d look like a bickering couple. Arms flailing, feet stomping. Max’s colleagues hum the final few notes as the song comes to an end.

“Zoey, are you okay?”

It’s Max’s question that snaps Zoey back to reality. As far as she can tell, they’re exactly where they were when the song started. Good. That means no one else could see them this time. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Zoey responds. It isn’t until Max reaches up and gently wipes a stay tear from her cheek that Zoey realizes she’s been crying.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just…need space right now,” Max says, looking slightly guilty.

“Of course. I, um…I should go get that file now.”

Zoey can still feel Max’s concerned eyes watching her as she crosses the room to Ava’s office. It takes everything in her to prevent more tears from falling.

**Author's Note:**

> italics- Max is singing  
> italics + bold- Zoey is singing  
> italics + underlined- both are singing


End file.
